Opposing-hinged doors on vehicles include a first door and a second door arranged on the same side of the vehicle, longitudinally adjacent to each other, with the first door disposed nearer a forward end of the vehicle than the second door. Each of the opposing-hinged doors pivots open in an opposite direction. More specifically, the first door includes a forward edge disposed nearer the forward end of the vehicle and a rearward edge disposed nearer a rearward end of the vehicle. The second door also includes a forward edge disposed nearer the forward end of the vehicle and a rearward edge disposed nearer the rearward end of the vehicle. The first door is hinged along the forward edge of the first door, and pivots in a first pivot direction such that the rearward edge of the first door swings away from the vehicle when opening and toward the vehicle when closing the first door. The second door is hinged along the rearward edge of the second door, and pivots open in a second pivot direction, which is opposite the first pivot direction, such that the forward edge of the second door swings away from the vehicle when opening and toward the vehicle when closing the second door. Accordingly, the first door and the second door open in opposite directions.
When the vehicle does not include a body pillar between the first door and the second door to define a continuous opening, the vehicle typically includes a seal disposed between the first door and the second door. The seal is attached to one of the first door and the second door, with the first door and the second door sealing against each other. The first door and the second door are thus, “dependent”. That is, one vehicle door, usually the front door, must be opened before the rear door can be opened, and the rear door must then be closed before the front door can be closed. The doors are dependent so that one door can seal to the other door when the doors are closed, because there is no body pillar between the doors that the doors could otherwise seal to and be operated independently.